Fly On
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: Snapshot drabble moments between Ferro and Spunkmeyer. From their first encounter to the very last minute of their lives onboard the doomed dropship. Implied Ferro/Spunkmeyer.
1. Childhood: Ferro

Fly On

**FULL SUMMARY: Snapshot drabble moments between Ferro and Spunkmeyer. From their first encounter to the very last minutes of their lives onboard the doomed dropship. Implied Ferro/Spunkmeyer**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Consider Ferro/Spunkmeyer another one of my newest fandom. I find this a rather interesting couple to make up in my mind. What also intrigued me about her character was the helmet she wore which had the words painted on it "FLY FRIENDLY WITH THE SKIES". I have a tendency to pay attention to the little details of good movies. Her and Spunkmeyer's little appearance for some reason brought me to an interest and liking to making them up as a fanon couple.**

**This is just small drabble for each one but that means quick updates! HOWEVER- no reviews = no new chapters. Sorry, that's how I roll now. :P**

* * *

><p>~X~<p>

_Childhood: Ferro_

"Mama, how do I know when I'm in love?" then five year old Collette Ferro chirped to her mother.

Hannah Ferro stopped drying the dinner plate in her hand and looked over to her small daughter that stood close by her side at the kitchen sink. The mother sighed softly and stared from the window in front of her, which showed a sky with a bright bursting painting of colors as the sun began to set. Her lips bordered a smile and a frown before answering with a pleased smile.

"It's a feeling inside that only your heart can answer, Collette." she told.

"What if the heart is wrong though?" the child still questioned, her eyes suddenly widened in interest.

Hannah's face froze to something hard to describe in Ferro's eyes, but it almost looks as if her mother were deep in thought before answering.

"It's never accurate Collette. It's a test made for you, when your heart will be right and wrong. So when it tells you about who the right person is for you, you'll already know that your heart is right." Hannah explained, her face suddenly very tired and sad.

"Is that how you knew about Daddy was the one? Not Buck?" Collette asked, referring to her deceased father and her current 'stepfather'.

Hannah didn't respond. She stood silent for a moment and made a face of pain for the two men that were in her life. Neither one good. One walked out of her life at what was supposed to be one of the most wonderful moments of her life, and the other barged in and played the role of someone he was not meant to be for Collette, and he (Buck) was not well at his role either; One of the main reasons for being an athiest drunk.

"Off you go now Collette. It's nearing night. Brush your teeth, make your bed and say your prayers now." Hannah told, her voice suddenly back to it's cheerful routine voice.

Collette nodded and immediately ran off to do her chore, leaving her mother alone to cry. And pray for her daughter to not end up with the same fate as her. The thing was, Hannah was normally a strong woman and was able to answer any personal questions about Collette's father, the man who carelessly walked out of her life before Collette's birth, from random people. But when it came to Collette, there was a strange exception.

If only Collette didn't look so much like her father.

~X~

* * *

><p><strong>Hm...angsty and short. That's how evil I am, LOL. Well, just goes to show that I'm making up a past for Collette; a crappy past life with her dad walking out of her life, her religious mother struggling, and her stepfather being a drunk jerk. (The only reason her mother is with Buck is so she can have financial support.)<strong>


	2. Childhood: Spunkmeyer

_Childhood: Spunkmeyer_

"Daniel?" Miss Giffords voice asked as her eyes stayed low on the attendance sheet, marking down the names of the students before that had made themselves be known as present. With Daniel however...

No response.

Her green eyes looked up to her tenth grade students, all of whom had faces of boredom, mischief, or perhaps slight annoyance. One of them, a straight-A student named Erica Carwell spoke in for Daniel instead.

"He's not here, Miss Giffords." her voice simply told. There were several hearing of snickerings, to which made Miss Giffords glare at her nieve students before one of them spoke forward foolishly.

"Out in da hood again, probably." one of the boys, the jester of the class Robert 'Robby' Parlson laughed, his hand to his mouth as his obnoxious laughter slipped through the small peeps from his hands.

Miss Giffords frowned at the innapropiate comment and placed her hands on her hips, the sound of her heels clacking against the floor echoing in the room.

"And just what do you mean by that?" she sneered in an impatient tone, since Robby was always an annoying pest in Miss Giffords' eyes. A fellow student and close friend to Robby, a baseball jock named Henry Tanner, had a sarcastic smirk on his face as he outstretched his arm, and used the other one to proceed with a demonstration of drug use, by what looked like an injection into his vein. Several classmates nearby cracked a smile or a small amount of laughter, while Miss Gifford sighed and shook her head.

Daniel Spunkmeyer, in her eyes was a bright kid. He could do so much better if it weren't for the groups he were in, the ones that influenced him to the point that was destroying his education terribly.

She suddenly felt light-headed at the fearful thought of the cause for his education being destroyed really was because of drugs. That Henry was telling the truth.

"Ghetto white trash." Robby coughed under his breath, in a horrible cover-up as many of the other boys laughed.

Miss Giffords gave him a lunch detention out of anger.

~X~

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Spunkmeyer! He doesn't have a better childhood either, does he? I have him as a 'white trash punk' who though has a clean record, has gangsters for friends, is barely passing, and considers it to be pure luck to be able to end up in the Marines. <strong>


	3. Playground: Ferro and Spunkmeyer

_Playground: Ferro and Spunkmeyer_

Eight year old Collette Ferro sat alone on a bench, staring down at the half crumpled lunch bag that sat on her lap. She had friends, just most of them had gone off to swing on the swings or do some other activity on the equipment.

A gentle breeze blew past her face, and she flickered her eyes up for a moment and saw it was nothing. Not a person, to say. She breathed in, before suddenly turning and seeing a boy leaning towards her face with a disgusting grin.

"S'up baby girl?" he asked, widening his grin as she leaned back in disgust and huffed. Rolling her eyes and she made a 'hmph' noise and folded her arms.

"Leave me alone." she stated.

He yanked her by the sleeve of her light blue sundress, his eyes glaring at hers.

"I don't take no for answer." he spat nearly towards her face, and she flinched as she braced herself for what could've been a hit to the face as the noise of someone coughing was heard. She opened one eye and saw a boy dressed in rather poor looking clothing stood behind the other boy, his face upset by this situation and serious as well.

"She said to leave her alone." he told, folding his arms as the boy with the grin sneered.

"What are YOU gonna do white trash?" he growled, repeating 'white trash' from what he had heard his mother call the other boy's family.

"This!" the 'white trash' boy answered, punching the grin boy hard in the face, making him stumble over his feet and landing ungracefully on the ground with a bloody nose dripping from the punch. The 'hero' in Ferro's eyes wiped his fist and looked to her.

"You okay?" he asked solmenly, the hint of a small smile there.

Collette grinned and nodded excitedly as several of the fallen boys' friends and a few teachers came along to help the boy up. Both of the boys were taken inside, but with the 'hero' looking back for what seemed to be the smallest glimpse and possibly the smallest smile Collette had ever seen in her life.

She deemed this boy 'Hero' since she didn't know his name.

Collette wouldn't see 'Hero' for ten years after that.


	4. Angels: Ferro

_Angels: Ferro_

When Colette was about twelve years old, Buck had managed to partially get his act together and get a good, steady job that was enough to bring food on the table. Hannah as well managed to recover some papers that brought them to what was the 'Golden Years' of Colette's life, the time when a secret stash of $750,000 was found due to some 'settling' with Collette's father's. (As it had later turned out, a lawsuit.)

So she was sent to a private Catholic school, with the chances of an excellent career increased. On a particular Tuesday, she sat with several friends in a deep discussion.

"Does anyone here believe in angels?" twelve and a half year old Elizabeth Jones asked, leaning in with sudden interest to her friends.

Collette looked up to think, remembering 'Hero' and she smiled.

"Believe? I met one! He saved me!" she told to her friends, her eyes widened as she remembered.

All of the girls sitting next to her laughed, making her lower her head down in shame.

That didn't mean she stopped believing that 'Hero' was an angel sent from God.


	5. Luck: Spunkmeyer

_Luck: Spunkmeyer_

"Yo man, when's da last time you ever been to church?" Tony Buzzworthy, a fellow member of the 'gang' Daniel had always been influenced by.

And Daniel himself looked up, eyes in mild surprise at the question as he furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Nah man. Can't remember at all. Prob when I was gettin' baptized or somethin'." he told to his friends, to which some made surprised faces and laughed, while Tony shook his head.

"Aw c'mon. You gotta run on some sort of a religion man! Hail Mary! Praise Jesus! Or even Buddha for Christ's sake! Anything!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around to add in more suspense to his words. It was a habit Tony had developed from when he would watch his now divorced parents fight violently when he was a toddler.

Daniel himself laughed lightly to the humor he somehow found into all of this and he sighed.

"See this?" he gestured to the cross that Tony always wore on his neck, no matter what. Daniel let go of the cross and folded his arms.

"Don't need it. Now, alright man. You got that?" he demanded to Tony, eyes peering at him while Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

"What kind of a religion are ya runnin' then, smartass?" he spat to Daniel.

"My life runs on the wonderful religion of luck, Tony." Daniel spoke without even facing Tony.

He knew his life ran on luck. He considered himself lucky to run into that girl he saved a few years before; Ending up with a slightly bruised face and a detention while the other kid got the worse hand. Which was just how Daniel liked it.

In his Bible of Luck, there was one quote he ran on.

_Better to be the next person than me._


	6. Reunion: Ferro and Spunkmeyer

_Reunion: Ferro and Spunkmeyer_

_'The money was bound to run out anyways' _Ferro bitterly thought to herself, a cold frown on her face as she stood alone, or at least that was how it had felt to her. The 'Golden Years' burned out by the time Collette was seventeen, and by then she had already made a decision to join the Marines as a last minute otpion if the money were to run out before she could be accepted into college for free.

Unfortunately, things hadn't worked out that way.

So here she was, eighteen and one of the youngest members of her group with an IQ level that proved so much more potential into something science related or medically related in terms of becoming something like a doctor.

She went through and organized in some parts of the drop-ship she was to soon pilot with some other pilot no one had bothered to tell her about. As she bent down to pick up a box of ammo that had fallen, she saw a shadow from behind her, and felt the breathing of someone else. She jumped, startled before turning around in surprise.

He could've been no older than her age, perhaps a year or two older. He was pale, more like a cream color with dark brown, nearly light blond hair that was buzzed cut like most of the other men. There was something etched on his forehead that read 'familiarity' but Collette could remember nothing as she frowned and folded her arms.

"Can I help you?" she asked impatiently as the man leaned back in an unprofessional style, as if he were some type of a gangster. He smirked and laughed breathlessly, shaking his head.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before? Psh. Nah. Oh well. S'up hun? Name's Spunkmeyer- Daniel Spunkmeyer. I'm the drop-ship chief- and also your co-pilot." he informed, slowly outstretching his hand for her to shake.

Collette furrowed her eyebrows and stared down at his hand in disgust before looking back up at him and she shook her head.

"Well two things. For one, I'm certain we've meet before. And for two, don't call me 'hun'." she sternly informed as this 'Spunkmeyer'.

He laughed. "Then I'll just leave you alone babe, it's what you just said." he simply told her and with that, walked off like it was nothing.

Collette froze, unable to say anything as she widened her eyes. It couldn't possibly be...

"Hero." she breathed in a voice so low she herself could have barely heard it.


	7. Cussing: Ferro and Spunkmeyer

_Cussing: Ferro and Spunkmeyer_

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Spunkmeyer cautiously asked, though it was meant to be some sort of an annoyance to Ferro.

It worked. She groaned and slammed her fists down onto her lap, after hitting having the fly back up and she rolled her eyes, glaring at him.

"For the millionth time, Jesus Christ, YES! I KNOW what I'm DOING! I know how to drive this fucking ship!" she cussed at him.

For the first two years they had worked together, every time she prepared to take off, he would always ask that question. He sniggered under his breath.

_'That never gets old' _he thought to himself. He then proceeded to continue with his routinely annoyance and asked.

"That the first time you ever cussed before? Anger issues." he obnoxiously told.

The first thing Ferro did was let her lips curl into the borderline of an angry frown, and a low growl started from her before she opened her mouth to let out a roar of more colorful cuss word.

Spunkmeyer laughed to himself, about how much it was worth it to see her get mad.


	8. Present: Ferro and Spunkmeyer

_Present: Ferro and Spunkmeyer_

The radio, which fuzzed from how shitty the signal was, could still somehow pick up a faint signal of old Christmas tunes. Onboard the dropship, a Christmas part was thrown for the Colonial Marines. Most laughing, cheering, and just talking like it was something of what people would call the 'good times'.

Ferro pretended to be focused on relaxing on her chair, listening closely to what sounded like 'White Christmas' as she came to notice the actions of the others.

Apone, have an actual soft moment with his men by showing Gorman and Hicks a photo of his wife and two teenage sons. Hudson and Frost caught in the middle of a insult-joke fight with Wierzbowski and watching in pleasure. Dietrich was showing Crowe her engagement ring, the one from her soon-to-be husband back on Earth. Vasquez and Drake were unusually close, with Vasquez resting her head on Drake's chest, moaning something in Spanish to him in an unusually affectionate tone. He smiled lightly, and when they were certain no one was looking, he pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, simple kiss.

Ferro made an 'O' shape with her mouth, wanting to scream in awe for how adorable the sight was when a sudden cough interrupted her thoughts. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she looked over to find Spunkmeyer standing around like a nervous fool with a big grin wide on his face.

"H-hey F-Ferro. I...I brought you this." he outstretched his hand to show a small blue box that had a red, neatly folded, bow tie on top. Ferro raised her eyebrows in surprise and she looked up, smiling.

"Thanks Spunkmeyer." she warmly told, making Spunkmeyer flush a deep, cherry red.

"No prob." he said, scratching the back of his neck as the look on his face was clearly uncomfortable, and he simply stood around as she opened the box; Revealing it to be a gold chain necklace that in the center had a jewel in the gold shaped oval; a rose red garnet, her birthstone. (Having been born in January.)

Ferro was speechless for a moment.

Spunkmeyer wasn't always good with words. So his sentence was simply in small words.

"Merry Christmas Collette." he told her softly.

She bounced up from her seat and threw her arms around him for an engulfing hug.

**How did ya like the Vasquez/Drake I threw in there? XD I couldn't help myself- I love this couple!**


	9. Logic: Ferro and Spunkmeyer

_Logic: Ferro and Spunkmeyer_

"Hey Ferro, wanna bet who's smarter?" Spunkmeyer's voice rang to her mind on the slowest of one of their days.

She poked her head up from the book she had been so intensely interested in, the necklace Spunkmeyer had given to her on Christmas making a slight jingle as she moved. Raising a brow in sudden interest however, she laughed.

"Only if you want to waste your cash on me, go ahead. We both know I'm the smarter one. I went to private schools for almost six years Spunkmeyer." Ferro told with a confident smirk.

Spunkmeyer folded his arms and shook his head.

"I never said book-smarts, sweetheart. It could've been anything. Take street smarts in example, something I definitely kick your ass at." he told, raising his head high.

Though for a moment, she seemed to shudder in surprise at him calling her 'sweetheart' her lip curled into a frown.

"Oh yeah?" she began, getting up to inch closely to his face. He did the same as well in actions, both of their faces close- so close they almost looked like they were about to kiss.

"I'm smarter than you Ferro." Spunkmeyer told sharply.

"No! Stop acting childish and realize I'm the one with the most logic Daniel!" Ferro snarled.

"Both of you quit wasting your lives by acting like assonmorons and realize neither of you are smarter than me or otherwise you'd have my ranking!" Apone's voice roared, revealing him to be standing by the doorway, arms folded and eyes glaring in annoyance for their petty fight.

He turned and left after feeling as though he had made his point to shocked face Ferro and a slightly disturbed Spunkmeyer. He turned to her and shook his head tiredly.

"And this is why Apone scares me." he declared to her.

"In the words of one of America's former presidents, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, there is nothing to fear but fear itself. Bet you didn't know that, hm?" Ferro smirked.

Spunkmeyer rolled his eyes.

"Yes I did. And FDR was wrong. There just so happens to be two things you should be frightened of." he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Fear itself...and an angry Apone after I secretly pull a water balloon prank to which when he walks into a certain room in- oh I'd say right about now, and believes that we're _both_ behind it." Spunkmeyer explained, holding his right hand up and coutning his fingers down from five. And when he finished, there was a sudden noise of something crashing and water splashing.

"FERRO! SPUNKMEYER!" Apone's voice roared in complete fury and anger. Ferro widened her eyes, and then she glared at Spunkmeyer.

"What'd I tell ya?" he grinned to her.

She punched him in the face.

"Stupid." she huffed under her breath, walking away and certain of who most certainly isn't the smarter person.


	10. Kiss: Ferro and Spunkmeyer

_Kiss: Ferro and Spunkmeyer_

He stood over her shoulder, watching her every move she made with her graceful hands. His face silent as if he were a faceless ghost, not expecting her to see or realize he was there behind her.

But because of his tall height, his shadow was easily noted by Collette's eyes, and she frowned. obviously annoyed and not in the mood for any of Daniel's tricks and annoyances. At the moment before, she had just been finishing up repairing- well, now she couldn't seem to remember just what it was but it was of something from the ship that was re-attachable. Spunkmeyer had a bad habit of making her forget things easily by causing mild distraction, and she had had enough. Nearly throwing down what felt like a cube in her hands against her lap, she turned over to face him and frowned coldly.

"What is it _now _Spunkmeyer?" Ferro groaned, rolling her eyes impatiently as he chuckled breathlessly, noting her annoyance that he always seemed to take pleasure of causing and folded his arms.

"Remember the 'who's smarter' contest we had?" he began, reminding her.

"How could I forgot? Actually, while we're speaking of that how could _Apone _forget?" Ferro reminded as well of the afterwards of Spunkmeyer's sudden prank on Al. Clearly he was pissed off just by the look on his face, and he then proceeded to give on hell of a lecture to both Ferro and Spunkmeyer, thrown in with angry threats and other things Ferro dared not to remind herself mentally.

Spunkmeyer, however, seemed to find humor in it all and leaned in closely to her. Waggling his eyebrows, he also smirked.

"Wanna have another contest?" he asked.

Immediately, Ferro responded.

"Fuck no." she hissed, not even interested in what the contest was about or thr winning prize to it.

"It's to see who's better." Spunkmeyer began in few details. Ferro raised a brow, slightly confused but still not interested in participation.

"Better at what?" she asked.

He crushed his lips against hers in the most sudden, unexpected kiss. Ferro widened her eyes, obviously taken by surprise and left herself on edge before relaxing and closing her eyes, enjoying the kiss deeply. It seemed to last for the longest time before Spunkmeyer pulled away and grinned breathlessly.

"To see who's better at kissing. Oh, and by the way- I win." he smirked boldly.

Ferro's grin was more confident and she shook her head.

"I don't think so." was all she said before pulling him in for a sudden kiss he hadn't seen coming.

Neither knew which was better, but both were certain they liked both equally.


	11. Dinner: Ferro and Spunkmeyer

_Dinner: Ferro and Spunkmeyer_

By the time they had been working together for nearly four years, Spunkmeyer had pulled his own act together while Ferro suddenly seemed to grow more of a better backbone and a funny bone.

She became more energetic, more accpetant to things that happen when least expected.

He became more laid-back, much more calmer with life's surprises.

There always seemed to be a surprise whenever they soared together on the drop-ship. She seemed so amazed by the stars, looking as though she could count them all like she had the time in the world. He could watch her count for all the time in the world.

He never really saw her show a love to the skies. Never really thought of his job as being something more than just a job. But he figured he could hers something of much more pleasure.

"Where are we going?" Ferro asked impatiently, unable to see from the dark blindfold that covered her eyes. Spunkmeyer guided her through the unknown, his hands holding her thin waist close to his. She could however, feel his warm breathing brush against her neck softly, as if she knew he were grinning breathlessly and laughing lightly.

"You'll see in just a minute. No peeking, okay?" Spunkmeyer teased, before suddenly stopping in his tracks, making her stop as well. Ferro waited for a moment for him to say something, but he heard nothing of it.

"Okay- now...open." Spunkmeyer softly whispered to Ferro, and she nearly threw it off eagerly.

Widening her eyes at the view.

They were at the top of the base, at a certain point Ferro had never known you could get this high up towards. And it was right at the perfect timing, when the sun on Earth was just beginning to set, showing a burst of full, bright colors in the sky like it was some sort of a masterpiece painting.

Spunkmeyer managed to leave her speechless.

"D-Daniel...I...I can't believe this." Collette breathed with a large smile. Looking down, she noticed then the small cloth blanket set on the ground, a basket that held a full meal that let some of the things peek out; Which included a freshly baked bread, some red and green apples, and a bottle of possibly red wine.

In the center of the blanket, nearly next by to the basket, were two lit candles. As if it were set in for a romantic scene.

"Spunkmeyer...is this?" Ferro stopped, uncertain of just how to finish her question as she watched Spunkmeyer blush a deep cherry red.

"Sorry for setting you up like this. But...would you mind going out? Er- having dinner tonight...with me? Just..you and me?" he stuttered a bit, his tone clearly nervous.

Ferro laughed, smiling wide and holding her arm out.

"I'd love to."

Spunkmeyer smiled in relief and gladly took her arm to escort her by the set-up picnic.


	12. Always: Ferro and Spunkmeyer

_Always: Ferro and Spunkmeyer_

* * *

><p><em>However far away, I will always love you<br>However long I stay, I will always love you  
>Whatever words I say, I will always love you<br>I will always love you..._

_'Lovesong'- Adele_

* * *

><p>No matter how far the distance.<p>

It seems as though they're right next to each other.

No matter how long they're seperated for those special ocassion missions.

It seems as though they only grow closer.

When she's at her worst, in misery or having a bad day;

He makes her smile and laugh, even if he is the admittedly worst joker amongst the group in comparison the "comedy gods" of the group, Frost and Hudson.

If he ever feels alone, as though nobody's there;

She comes by his side. Physically and mentally. Even when she isn't there, he just tries to picture the lovely face, widened smile, and eyes hidden by dark shades.

The most beautiful, brightest star in the galaxy to Daniel is Collette's glowing face.

The best thing to have ever happened in her life was truly Daniel.

Admittedly, they'll fight. Tease and joke about one another, bicker when in frustration or stressed. Say words that are never truly meant, and the forgiving is a sadened sigh and remark of how _'Aren't we quite the mess?'_

They love more though, and seem to love each other more with each passing day.

He'll brush a strand of her hair away from her face, twirl it and make it even curlier than what it had been. She'll place her tiny yet freezing hannds in front of his eyes and he'll jump, startled as he takes her hands and gives her his pair of leather gloves to wear for the moment while he warms them.

Jokingly, Collette has to hand it to the ship. All along it was the very reason they were basically brought together.

It was the very place the first time they had sex.

Though the term for a more appropriate idea to her was _'made love'. _In secrecy, it was a bit uncomfortable since the only honestly available quarter nearby was reserved for those injured and could only carry limited space.

Yet still, it was perfect. Lips brushing against the fair skin of each other, limbs entangled and wrapped around one another, her fingernails raking against his back deeply in their rythmic movement. Swallowing their moans through deepened kisses.

They knew it was meant to be like this.

The two of them, together.

Nothing could ruin the given moment of blissful happiness. Even if it did so, nothing could erase it. Not now or ever.

It was _always _going to stay there, they were _always _going to need/want/hate/love one another.

It had _always _been perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Been a while since I last updated hm? ;)<strong>


	13. Helmets and Doodles

_Special Helmet and Doodles_

* * *

><p>Now that he took notice, she always did seem a little possessive.<p>

Not from her nature, but just over that one particular thing. A damned _helmet_ of all things, like it actually was worth going into some international war and fighting for. She could act like that occassionally, especially when she was younger and couldn't find it while suiting up.

_"GOD DAMMIT DANIEL WHERE THE HELL IS IT? ! I'LL TEAR THE ENTIRE SHIP, BASE, AND __YOU__ TO PIECES IF I DON'T FIND IT! ! !" _he could vividly, no, easily remember her screeching one time after a furious and frisky hour search for the helmet. He always loved messing with her temper at the time, so when the petite pilot's helmet was later found from it's hiding spot (the boys bathroom, placed purposely there courtesy of him) he loved the expression on her face mixed of embarassment and anger. It was cute, with her flaring bright blue eyes and hot cherry red cheeks.

Well it was all cute and amusing until she charged after him for each time she could tell he was behind the hiding of her 'precious' helmet.

A damned, ugly, large, clanky, coal colored helmet.

He thought he was going as insane as her once for even confronting it.

_"You're stealing my girlfriend, you know that?" he remarked to it when left there by the lockers, just mocking him._

_He sighed and narrowed his eyes at the inanimate gear. "I hate you."_

**XxX**

"Colette of all the things in the world, what makes _that_ so special to you anyways?" he couldn't help but question one day as she cleaned it while hugging it close in her lap. She flickered her eyes up tentatively to him and smirked before staring right back to her helmet.

"It's just...it's always been with me, everywhere I go for missions and stuff." she mildly answered while polishing the front of it. For a moment, Daniel was tempted to feel a twinge of humorous jealousy. _'Well __I've__ always been with you everywhere you go too honey, you're not quite OCD on me. How come?'_ he wanted to remark in the most sarcastically hurt tone and puppy eyes he could pull off, but kept his mouth shut.

"Pffuit. And you don't find that weird at all?" he laughed, grinning whole heartedly. But she wasn't laughing at all.

"Are you making fun of me?" she inquired slowly with suspicision and slight distrust. Not wanting to mess with her temper, he merely jolted and raised his hands upwards to his defense.

"No, no! I swear I ain't!" he said, shaking his head yet sounding almost as though he were laughing.

"Well Daniel it's just some people have their own favorite little thing. Vasquez probably can't be separated from weapons and the thrill of fighting if you tried, I don't see you picking on her!" Ferro accused, resisting the urge to chuckle a bit at her remark. The day Vasquez became a pacifist would be the day Ferro would willingly want to go celebrate Father's Day with her own father, a dark thought for her own comedy.

"Firstly, I don't feel like being separated from my balls today so I'd rather not remark something to her. Secondly, she also can't be seperated from Drakie boy either." Spunkmeyer winked playfully, nudging Ferro on the shoulder for a gesture. She blushed realizing what he meant and frowned disapprovingly.

"Dan! Be nice!" she lectured in a motherly tone, while failing at hiding her giggles.

"I am! I'm being the nice one to kindly state the obvious. Like they probably don't think the same thing about us." his said with his grin growing a little wider before pecking her on the cheek. She made a 'hmph' noise and folded her arms, but otherwise seemed to have forgotten about that. For a moment she almost mused on about their relationship, for Ferro thought it was pretty obvious. But still no one seemed to have noticed and instead still always gushed and gasped in surprise when the two got intimate in public.

He sat beside her and still continued to kiss her cheek, before his lips wandered from her cheek to her neck, nearly nipping as he whispered _"And so the one once called Hero awards his lady with kisses, but she still prefers the helmet instead. A clunky helmet."_ in a purposely corny tone. She despised corny pick-up lines or anything of the Shakespeare crap.

Suddenly Colette pulled away from him.

"Look if you're done bullying me, I've got my own little art project to work on. Now screw off." she smirked, playfully punching his arm before starting off like her own little strut. He stood there for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Art pro-"

"You'll see!" she merely called out, immediately interrupting him.

**XxX**

Ferro groggily awoke from the hard bench she had fallen asleep on. Her back ached and her mind thumped heavily with a migraine, something that commonly happened when she had a lack of sleep or ended up sleeping at the base. Since the mattresses on the quarters were hard as hell, sleeping on the bench made no difference. She knew that the tired feeling would be the price to pay but it was worth it for the completed prize she held in her hands.

Her newly painted helmet written with _FLY THE FRIENDLY SKIES._

Colette smirked to herself, for now it really did seem the helmet held the vibrance of something special. Even if that sentence itself did seem a little stupid.

She stifled a yawn and with her aching legs headed towards the small bathroom in hopes to freshen herself up.

Unfortunately, she discovered Daniel created an art project of his own.

Written on her forehead, from a _permanent_ marker of all things was a particularly message that made her eyes flare furiously like fire and cheeks turn hot red.

_**SEXY HELMET DORK.**_

"SPUNKMEYER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" the petite pilot screamed at the top of her powerful set of lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>XxX<strong>

**Bwu ha ha ha ha! xD. Don't worry guys, I'm not dead. I've got a few more drabbles to go before we come to the tragic end. :'( But I MAY do an AU twist if you want.**


	14. Foreshadow

_Foreshadow_

* * *

><p>"Colette just listen-"<p>

"No! YOU listen!" she snapped furiously, before heaving a heavy frustrated sigh. She closed her bright blue eyes to calm herself down, and her crossed arms seemed to hold on to each other or else she'd perhaps hit him.

"They're sending a consultant, Daniel. " she murmured to him once she had finally calmed down. Daniel had never really seen Colette worry, especially over a mission, which by then was starting to worry him. Was it really anything that bad to worry just because a consultant was significantly required?

"So?" was the only world he ended up tumbling out of all the ones floating through his mind. He could've asked why she was even bothering at worrying, or just what type of a mission it was anyways for apparently they weren't supposed to be informed until twenty four hours from now. Yet somehow she knew, typical Ferro. She was quite the sneaky woman who could overhear some things easily like a spy, and her short stature helped when trying to remain hidden.

_"So? !_ Why a consultant of all things for trained and experienced United States Colonial Marines for God's sake? ! For something that's a supposed search and rescue mission! Daniel, what if there's a danger out there that we don't know about?" Colette was practically shaking while crying out the words. More and more this contribued to Daniel becoming even more worried. Plus it was the fact he hated seeing his girlfriend in pain or fear. Whenever she cried it was he who wiped away her tears, when she screamed he would kick the ass of the thing she feared of, after all this time even if she would never ask he'd still do any of those things.

Then again Colette was always so paranoid and naïve. He could ony watch and knew that right after this mission she would realize she ended up worrying over nothing.

Daniel grasped ahold of Colette's shoulders, gently but firmly all at once for her to case shaking. When she did, her bright blue eyes that were large and doe shaped looked right into his hazel ones with an outpour of so many emotions and words. Particularly a sentence that otherwise spoke _'Whatever you're about to say, I hope you're right.'_

"Now listen. We've had those plenty of other times, just can't name an example off the top of my head. Colette, everything's going to be just fine." he closed his eyes and sighed, before leaning in to kiss her lips softly but passionately.

As brief as it was, the moment was savioured. Colette held Daniel close, grasping onto his shirt as if she feared something would pull her away from him, which was apparently something related to her sudden fear. Just in case fo satisfy her, he enclosed his arms around her tiny waist to make her feel safe while temptation aroused the couple to deepen their kiss. Sadly they had to pull away for they knew now wasn't the time for...things like that. (As far as the others knew, they were only strictly professional and just friends.)

"I promise." he whispered, the tone distantly sad as he pulled away and looked into her still-fearful eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter made my heart falter sadly. I'm going to dread getting to get to their deaths- Christ this is as sad for me as the deaths of Remus and Tonks, my favorite Harry Potter couple. :'(<strong>

**Seriously, just wondering and I'll totally do this, do you want me to do an AU little one-shot as well? I'm so tempted but I like to hear what my readers have to say. :) **


	15. Safe

_Safe_

* * *

><p>Whenever he was with her, all he fears disappeared.<p>

Whenever he kiss her, it's like they were never there in the first place.

And whenever he holds her, she's never felt more safe and protected in her life.

He solemnly swore nobody would ever lay a harmful finger on his Colette. They'd have to go through not just his own dead body, but his own damned soul before anyone or _anything_ would ever touch her. That's what made her feel so safe, his bold confidence.

They sat next to each other while eating breakfast with the others. Yet they didn't make an honest eye contact to one another. Neither one was quiet, but they just weren't exactly speaking to each other. The atmosphere to them was awkward, as if it were a case of a divorced couple that had moved on from one another ended up stuck in a broken elevator.

Must've just been the feeling to them deep down, for the others took it like any other day. No worries, no fears, just their usual cocky humor and typical trash talk. Hell watching Hudson scream while Bishop did his knife trick was pretty damn amusing and enough to really wake everyone up to the energetic attitude of entering war.

But Ferro couldn't leave it alone for the fact they actually needed to send a consultant for a mission that faced _'chances of an extreme situation beyond the field's knowledge'_ just scared the life out of her. She was quiet this morning, far too quiet. Sure she smirked here and there at Vasquez and Hudson going at each other like cats and dogs, but mentally she felt so alienated and unlike herself.

Spunkmeyer couldn't quite say he was up to it either. While in his pod he suffered a nightmare. A not-so-physically traumatizing one that would alert system to automatically awaken him if his heart speeded up too fast, a common case for those suffering from a horrific nightmare that caused them to physically thrash about with adrenaline, but instead a mentally scarring one.

He dreamt of being unable to save her. Daniel had no idea what the monster was, he couldn't even recall a single damn thing as to what _*it*_ looked like but that it was as pitch black as night itself. Like a demon hiding in the shadows maybe? Whatever the fuck it was, it made Colette scream like bloody murder and try to kick her way free from it's grasp, all while he stood helpless to watch. He hadn't quite seen any blood be shed but yet somehow he knew that monster murdered her in the nightmare.

Looking on at the dawn to getting up he hardly looked though he suffered a bad dream. More or less the only odd thing was his legs were shaking a bit as he sat up, but that was about it.

_"Better the next person than me." he remembered he'd used to say carelessly as a teenager._

Only if that other person isn't Colette.

Personally he longed anyways like always to be home, at his small apartment, where he had been renovating for her to move in. She otherwise spent five or six days out of the week there (almost always in his bed too not to mention), and God how he longed to reveal the simple one-diamond engagement ring he wanted to give to her. For a guy with street-smarts and played on the religion of luck as a kid just to survive, he felt like an air headed moron when it came to being romantically courageous.

Finally he summoned at least a good amount of courage to look over to her.

There she was, head down focused to her breakfast as if she was going to eat it. Especially that cornbread which still despite Hicks's word for it, there was no way in Hell Spunkmeyer was going near that rock-looking object.

_'You okay?'_ he mouthed tentatively to her, his hazel eyes full of concern while glancing to see if anyone was really noticing. He could easily see her shake her head lightly for a no as she licked her lips and continued to merely gaze.

Words failed him, as per usual to his frustrated but unsurpirsed mind. So Daniel did what he always had done best when comforting her.

He slipped his hand underneath the table and grabbed her free one, holding it tightly and close with nothing but his assurance and love.

Ferro jumped slightly, startled yet still silent. She didn't even have to stare down to know or confirm what her mind felt- it just had an instinct that it knew.

She looked to him as the bubbly light in her bright blue, doe-shaped eyes returned. This time, her smile was as meaningful like it always was before this mission. Though it didn't mean her worries and fears were gone...

She at least felt safe once again when with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God, do NOT listen to "The Resurrection Stone", the soundtrack to <strong>_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2.**_** It. Will. Make. You. Cry.**

**Oh and Warlord, actually you've just met your first leftie. I'm a leftie. :) I'm definetely going for the AU shot now, but it's not quite what you think. You'll have to wait and see. ;')**


	16. Fear

_Fear_

* * *

><p>The cold wind bitterly blows past him but he could care any less what torturous weather God wants to throw at him on such a foresaken planet. Fuck it, all Daniel wanted was some fresh air, and a moment to think to himself. Being worried, tense, and stress were the key factors behind his sudden claustropohibia while realizing how hot and cramped the dropship really was. Once his nerves would calm down he would return back to the ship, and back to Colette.<p>

But still he couldn't relieve himself of the whispered fears in his mind. This place gave off a horrible and ominous feeling of dreary doom and of something lurking in the shadows. Some complicated secret that personally Daniel did not want to deal with. But just in case, of course like always, his emergency handgun he knew damn well how to use was kept tightly close by his side.

Hadley's Hope, Christ what a terrible name that's so unfitting for a place like this. This planet was grey, gloomy, and with the atmosphere of a morgue. It had anything but the feeling of _hope._ Was Weyland-Yutani seriously this insanely greedy to believe that someone could propser off building a future home out of this wreck hole? Then again the only following words the company ever wanted to hear out of news and pretended to blissfully hear was 'fame, fortune, no questions asked (AKA don't or die)- no trouble.' It was funny how they hadn't even bothered to ask the people and what their opinions on what the place had?

In a simple word from Daniel, _evil._

There was something out there in LV-426.

Something in the shadows and lurking nearby, watching them.

It was an uneasy feeling that to Daniel was the reason the air was so stiff and tense. Colette and him had never worried so much over their fellow comrades up until now. They were cocky, but sure as Hell brave fighters they could take perfect care of themselves. But perhaps that consultant Ripley really was right about everything she was saying, about those creatures.

Hicks...Hudson...Vasquez and Drake...Dietrich...Apone...all of them were out there. His best friends, the people that sometimes felt like they were the brothers and sisters or to put it even better, the family he never got to have. He knew they always came out alright, so why would this time be any more different? They just had to be fine, they were going to be.

Yet in a dark twisted view of sick and bitter humor, Daniel personally wouldn't be all that entirely surprised if someone turned up dead. This lifeless place appeared perfectly appropriate for tragedy and Death to roam about. A lawless place, perhaps the Devil's territory, that a bunch of dumbass colonists foolishly thought they could defy all odds.

_'God have mercy on that poor little girl.'_ he shook his head in disbelief, recalling the ereports of so far only one survivor found. A small girl barely past the age of nine years old had managed to survive for so long, but not without an unfair heap of survivor's guilt on her weight. Her entire family was dead, and God knows whether or not she had witnessed their fates or worse. Worse being the other fact that now she nothing of a family. Nobody. Daniel supposed he could feel the same with her, considering his parents were far from decent.

But he was unable to understand the feeling because of the fact he gratefully had Colette. That didn't excuse him from the fright that clinged onto his mind about this place, the fear, everything over all including that horrific nightmare of losing her.

He couldn't bear to lose her. To never see her again, hear her laughter or voice, especially the way his name rolled off her tongue. To never be able to feel her or hold her again the same way as he always had, her tiny hands encased in his larger, broader ones.

Everything about her...Her doe-shaped, bright blue eyes, her dark blond, curly hair, and beautifully slender but petite frame. Her personality when at times she could be witty and all motherly to him, but then the times when she soft-hearted and emotional. When she'd whisper tearfully _"Daniel I need you. Hold me, please."_ and how in an embrace they could hear each other's heartbeats.

Even though he already knew, had said, and admitted to it- everything about her that he thought of once again was a helpful reminder as to the fact that _he_, Daniel Spunkmeyer, loved_ her_, Colette Ferro.

He placed his hands in his pockets and sighed, feeling around through the empty spots out of boredom. But suddenly his fingers brushed against a slightly cold metal feeling material, and he pulled it out...

But this wasn't cold metal. This was the engagement ring he had been hiding for, waiting for the right time to ask her. The simple but pretty little ring he longed to show to her face and ask those three little words...

Well if they were going to die at some point, then maybe-

_"Move it Spunkmeyer! We're rolling!"_

She sternly chimed in, startling him. Spunkmeyer turned, feeling like fool as he jogged up the steps and had already placed the engagement ring right back in his pocket to save for some other time. _'Not now. She deserves so much better than some poor effort of last minute 'In case we die' type of crap for asking her hand in marriage.'_ he lectured to himself, sighing tiredly.

He ran towards the ramp...

* * *

><p><strong>The end is near...<strong>

**Could oyu imagine if I had a pic similar to the Tonks and Remus poster for HP Deathly Hallows, with our two dropships pilots standing side by side, smirking while I have those words gravely written above? EPIC! I gotta draw that with my new dA account! (I'm DarkQueenDreamer.)**


	17. The End

_The End_

* * *

><p>Something was wrong...<p>

God knows what the hell was on his hand. This nearly colorless slime that carried a foul odor was hard to shake off. Shaking his head a bit to focus back to helping Ferro take off the ship- wait. _Unless..._

"Hang on a second! There's something back h-"

"JUST GET UP HERE!"

Daniel was tempted to smirk. When her voice was raised it could sound a little shrill, admittedly he couldn't help himself but jokingly think she was screaming for him as if she was horny. Thank goodness she hadn't said _'in'_ instead of up, or otherwise he wouldn't have been able to take her seriously. Too busy dealing with aching sides from so much laughter from a dirty mind.

He sighed, shaking that little nostalgia from mind and continued on his way.

"I'm in, ramp closing." was his response.

He could faintly hear the slightest jingle of the engagement ring in his pocket at the same time there was an unholy hiss that made a furious cat sound more approachable.

_"I only need to know one thing. Where they are." Vasquez had gestured with her fingers being a gun as she fired away. Spunkmeyer raised his eyebrows bemusedly and purued his lips together, tempted to say something or add on._

_'You took the words right outta my mouth.' he would've said. Any fucker, human or of something unknown, stands in his away trying to hurt anyone he cared for- and they were going down._

He knew in his heart he had been right along, something was wrong. There had been something lurking about all along. His hazel eyes weren't even looking into anything when his frozen body caught sight of pitch black colored creature.

_'FERRO! GET OUT OF HERE __NOW! ! ! !__'_ he had opened his mouth to scream with as much as he could grasp. Attempt to fight, attempt to scream, attempt to run, anything overall...

He died before he even realized it was coming, feeling a rush of pain flare at him- and then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>XxX<strong>

"Spunkmeyer? Spunkmeyer? God damn it."

Colette shook her head in disbelief, no longer bothering to tap the microphone on her helmet. It was working perfectly fine- it was Daniel's brain that wasn't. She huffed and rolled her doe-shaped blue eyes.

_That boy._

He could be so tough and admittedly a tad arrogant, immature, and with a smartass attitude, but it was some of the many reasons she gave her heart to him and only him. She couldn't help but wonder about-

Her ears perked to hearing the cockpit door suddenly open. The nerve of Daniel! Thinking he could storm about whenever he wanted and come in whenever he wanted even on missions! Once again to Colette, it was another one of those times she was going to lecture him once again (as long as he didn't question her knowledge and ability to driving a ship).

"Well where the fuck-" she had started to say as she turned her head over.

_'You're not Danny!'_ she thought darkly and terrified to herself at the very instant milisecond upon seeing who- no _what_ was behind her.

The most hideous and horrific being she had ever seen stood before her, bearing teeth sharper than knives and nearly completely clear. It's venomous hiss sent her into instant chills.

_'No no no no no, Danny no!'_ her mind entered into a hysterical panic mood. Her heart racing fast as she nearly choked against her seatbelt all while choking on the tears she fought back while reaching over automatic pistol nearby.

But it was too late- the icy and slimey feeling of the monster had already grabbed her, clamped her mouth shut while she was unable to fight the urge to give a muffled scream.

This was a nightmare, an insane one too that simply couldn't be true. This wasn't happening no no no...this couldn't be. This thing wasn't here, it's not even real. Everyone is fine and it will remain that way once this mission ends, and most of all Danny is not dead. _He is not dead, he is not dead._

And she was not going to die, not here. Not now.

She squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't see her blood be spilt, the exchruchiating pain and inability to fight the automatic reaction of her hands smacking against the windows as if trying to find a hopeless escape.

_'I love you Daniel Spunkmeyer.'_ Colette Ferro had nearly whispered from her hoarse voice as Death approached her without a sign of mercy.

_Always._

**XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*tears form* Heavy amounts of liquid waterfalls falling upon my face have started to form...WHAT IS THIS SORCERY? !<strong>

***slowly a tear drop falls* MOM! STOP CHOPPING ONIONS IN THIS ROOM DAMMIT!**

***blubbers* I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not-**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! ! D': I can't believe this has come to the *near* end. Well the tragic end, but I have two more one-shots for you guys. *sniffles* **

**Love it? Hate it? Did I write a better love story than Stephenie Meyer LOL? Lemme know!**


	18. Together

_Together_

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't quite Heaven but it wasn't quite Hell. Just nothing but a bright light, and a doorway that stood in front.<em>

_"I'm one helluva lucky guy alright." it was as if his lips had never moved, but yet a voice had spoken. At least he could still put use to his lips, for the minute he saw her he grabbed her and kissed her with as much passion as he could possibly muster. Even in death love really does go on, she felt no different in his arms than when she already had been. _

_"I'm so sorry..." she said, unable to feel the feeling of hot tears falling from her cheeks. No longer able to feel or hear their heartbeats, to feel warmth or cold, just numbed to feeling absolutely nothing or almost nothing. She could still feel him._

_Why was she sorry? What had she done? It wasn't her they were dead. She had done nothing wrong, but if something proves otherwise, then humorously they had always remarked to one another they were going to be the deaths of each other anyways._

_"Sh...it's over now. And look, I dunno where the hell that door leads to I guess it's the gesture of 'time to move on' or whatever." he murmured softly to her ear, his hand already reaching for hers. He shrugged casually with the familiar smile he always had, and she could already feel her blushing cheeks stretch to form her happy-go-lucky grin._

_"Did it hurt for you?" she couldn't stop herself from letting the question escape her lips. She felt so foolish, she wanted to kick herself, but with this sudden inability to feel it would've made no difference._

_He chuckled. _

_"What? Dying? Nah. Not at all really." he remarked in such a sly way that Colette couldn't tell whether or not Daniel was lying to comfort her or not._

_"It was quick, easy, and barely felt it." Daniel shrugged, telling the truth. He hardly felt the flare of pain now even when trying to remember it now. The real pain he felt from his Death was the fact she was beside him, he was grateful in a way she was, but he'd rather have it she lived on while he died. She deserved so much more..._

_"Nice ring." Colette smiled, with tears still glistening her eyes. Daniel jolted, startled and surprised as to how she had even figured out-_

_Wait. He was foolishly dangling it in his fist, now open and barely clenched. Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but she had beaten him to it._

_"Yes but...It's a little too late now, don't you suppose?" she whispered softly, shaking her head slightly._

_"I wouldn't say that Mrs. Spunkmeyer." he winked playfully, pressing his lips against hers sweetly once again. The lights all around them got brighter, as if calling to them._

_"Now babe, I can't really say where we're going-"_

_"Wherever this door takes us, we go together." Ferro had finished suddenly, grasping ahold of his hand._

_Spunkmeyer smiled and nodded. "Always have."_

_"And always will."_

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

**Too fluffy and stupid? :P I dunno. I wish there had been a little something of them all meeting up real briefly in Heaven. *shrugs* I dunno.**

**ONE MORE TO GO! ! ! :'D**


	19. A New Beginning

_A New Beginning_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong>__ AU, quite long one-shot just for you all! Enjoy the last one! Oh, BTW, do you think I should do a similar one for Vasquez/Drake and Ripley/Hicks?_

* * *

><p>"Hello Jonathan. Good morning my sweetheart."<p>

Colette panted, her face and hair drenched in sweat and her body absolutely numb with exhaustion. She was so physically weak she could barely lift her legs up which was just fine with her to rest on the bed. Rest, something she desperately longed for right now, but her heart raced with such excitement right now it'd be impossible to fall asleep.

In her arms was a bundle of thick white blankets wrapped together around the precious, recently born life. The child snoozed quietly, face completely calm, peaceful, and a little red despite the fact less than an hour ago he had taken his first gulp of air and cried. Though the face was red, it was also perfectly round, with cute fat little cheeks and a headful of dark brown colored, curly hair.

Not to mention, she was dead set certain that her son had her doe shaped blue eyes.

"A _Daddy. _Jesus I can't believe it." Daniel whispered to himself, a hand over his mouth covering the grin he couldn't wipe off. To be asked to do such an action at a time like this was impossible, but it was only to stop himself from bawling suddenly. He told himself repeatedly guys don't get emotional like that, it's weak and silly, but the feeling was so dang overwhelming.

The fact was that they made a life out of love. She was a mother, and he was now a father to a son. A little boy who would grow up to look like the mix of them, who Daniel would try to give the best life possible, one far better than the one he had growing up.

He closed his eyes, the first memory about the news coming back to him so fast.

* * *

><p><em>"Liar." he had said, shaking his head in frightened disbelief. What was there to be sxared of? Not to mention the fact you just accused your own girlfriend of being a liar at such an emotional event? How stupid can you be?<em>

_She stared with a surprised and horrified expression on her face as soon as he said those words, her smiling and the glittering excitement in her eyes disappearing immediately. She raised her hand, about ready to hit him, but her face flinched with regret already and in defeat raised her hand slowly down._

_"I'm not lying you idiot. This ain't food poisoning, it's a "positive" case of that you knocked me up. Great job, I can already see your enthusiasm." Colette bitterly remarked, pushing him before turning the other way and storming off furiously._

_The words hit him with such a numbing feeling, but Daniel wasn't stupid. It hadn't taken long for him to react, as he suddenly ran after her. He grabbed after her hand, spinning her around suddenly to face him._

_"It's wonderful." he said, truly meaning every word and looking right to her shocked face, before kissing her forcibly. Well, it had appeared forcibly until she had relaxened and pulled him closer._

_'I would never leave your side like that Colette. Never.' he thought to himself in the midst of the kiss._

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes again this time looking towards his tired girlfriend, exchanging a whole hearted glance.<p>

Colette remembered all the reactions of the others; Some feeling ironic or having made a predicted bet it would happen, how her fellow female Marines refused to let her go from the excited hugs of congratulations.

* * *

><p><em>"Danny come here. Hurry." she called quietly, and the minute he had reached her she turned in front of him, placing her back against his front. His arms slipped through reaching for hers in the hug, as his breath tickled against her neck and he nipped at her ear.<em>

_"Are you gonna eat me?" he jokingly remarked, and just to get revenge at him, she started to pretend to cry. When she was naturally angry it wasn't funny, but constantly hormonally emotional was a nightmare enough to make Daniel paranoid._

_"God Ferro, I was kidding! D-Don't cry, please!" he begged, before she could no longer keep a straight face and giggled._

_"Got the message? Now shut up and give me your hands." she demanded._

_"But-"_

_"Just do it Danny, I'm not gonna cut them off or something. Sheesh." she groaned, rolling her eyes. After a pause, Daniel allowed Colette's hands to guide his, where she placed them gently against her bulging abdomen._

_The response was a fluttering kick that made both parents's hearts skip a beat._

_"He knows when his Daddy is here." Colette whispered, grinning from ear to ear. Daniel widened his eyes at the strange but miraculous feeling, suddenly feeling himself stutter up._

_"Er- uh- h-hi. Hello there." he tumbled out the words, smiling widely and brightly as well._

* * *

><p>The baby stirred in her arms, giving a slight whimper and bringing back Colette's attention. She stared attentively just in case, but her son did not awake. Daniel smirked and got off his nearby seat.<p>

"Can I?" he pleaded, as she pressed her lips together in a thin line, pausing to think about it.

"I dunno Danny. Can you? Do your arms work properly?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Ah shaddap." he groaned, carefully without any honest experience taking Jonathan from Colette's arms and into his own It was awkward trying to adjust comfortably for both, not to mention the sudden worry about accidentally dropping his son. But Daniel shut down his fears to realize he was doing just fine.

Colette beamed proudly, just as her smiled slowly faltered and her heavy eyelids fell. Good, both knew she needed the sleep after all the painful labor.

"Hi Johnny." he spoke softly, heart melting as the little baby boy's eyes fluttered open for the first time. They looked exactly as Colette had predicted, ironically exactly like hers, they were doe shaped and the same bright blue color.

"So uh...eh little man. Welcome to the world. I'm your Daddy and expert guide to your life. Now over there sleeping is your Mommy, and by the way mister you and I are going to have a nice talk- starting with you're grounded for kicking your mother for nine months." Spunkmeyer grinned heartily before quickly continuing.

"You've got this giant extended family of jackasses that you can call your aunts and uncles from the Marines. Like...well there's Aunt Cynthia, who can help you with any booboos you get. And then there's Uncle Al, who's very loud and Uncle William who we're going to train you to call 'Uncle Dummy', just don't tell your mother. There's also Aunt Jenette and Uncle Mark, both mischievious and most likely to give you cousins. Oh, don't forget there's lot's of others like Uncle Dwayne, Uncle Trevor, and Uncle Ricco, the only sane ones amongst us all. And-"

"Christ Danny. Our baby is only two hours old and you're already giving him a history lesson?" Colette groaned while her eyes remained closed.

"I'm giving him survival tips from our beloved buddies." Daniel defended, grinning. Sitting back down on the chair and balancing Jonathan in one hand, he reached with the other one for Colette's hand, and held it tight. Both exchanged a weary smile shortly before she fell right back asleep.

They were the complete, perfect family.

* * *

><p><strong>XxX<strong>

_Five Months Later_

He had firmly insisted, no, told her to stay behind at the apartment they had recently bought and lived together in. For the sake of herself and Jonathan's. After all, it had been her first to worry about the fact they were sending a consultant.

He had already left an hour earlier from the apartment, on his way to meet up with the others for the departure to the _Sulaco_ and from there to the search and rescue mission.

Ferro stared anxiously and gloomily from the window's view, the sun early at it's rise. Time was short with the alternative option of going with him, just ticking away carelessly as she stared by the window, fingers drumming against the glass of the window. She sighed, ears perked just in case to hear if whether or not Johnny would be up soon. Of course he wouldn't, he was just like his father- both wanted to sleep in as much as possible when given the option.

The idea ringed in her mind. It screamed, begged, and dared her to be bold and go with Daniel. She could always ring up her mother or the neighbor from across the hall, Amy, to watch over Johnny. A taxi would be a fast transportation to the base, and by then there'd be nothing Daniel could say or do to stop her.

After all, just who was she? Why none other than Colette Ferro, that's who. A naturally stubborn woman-

_''But don't forget a mother too.' _ her consicence lectured, as she turned over sadly to the nearby crib, where her growing but still small son slept obliviously. Colette reached down carefully and stroked her son's cheek lovingly.

If anything happened to her and or Danny, God forbid, how would Johnny manage? Would he carry any memories of his parents? Would he understand why they had died? Not just for their duty, but for him. For Johnny to grow up in a better, safer world.

_'But would that better world mean one without his own parents?'_ her mind questioned, and her heart aching about the idea of leaving her baby son. Suddenly she realized that Johnny was already awake and attempting to sit up, an action he had been practicing to master for a while.

And for the first time, he had succeeded, his bright blue eyes looking eagerly to his mother's and awating for her proud smile.

Colette's heart broke. If she left now, would she be leaving for good? Would she be sacrificing all these happy moments and milestone events of Johnny?

But would Daniel be okay?

"I have to know." she finally decided, softly whispering to herself. She grabbed her son, cradled him in her arms for the longest time and planting kisses all over his face all while he smiled innocently.

Johnny was so oblivious and naïve, but yet could somehow see the hurt and broken-hearted look in his mother's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Johnny." Ferro pleaded, rushing to get dressed and already having called Amy for the favor of babysitting him. She relaxened herself, came to his crib once again and held him in her arms for the longest time.

It would be better if he were asleep. Better than instead for him to see his mother leave and cry, not knowing when or if she'd return. So Ferro whispered a lullaby in a hoarse but beautiful whisper. She felt so anxious, overwhelmed, and guilty she was about ready to cry as she finished the last lines of the lullaby.

_"Come morning light. You and I will be safe and sound."_ she sang just as Johnny had closed his eyes and fallen asleep in her arms. Ferro placed him properly back in the crib, taking the time once again to leave a letter behind, even though obviously knowing Johnny couldn't read.

And with that as Amy had gotten to the door, she did not even look at the young woman and ran off.

**XxX**

_**Johnny,**_

_**I'm sorry, I really, truly am. I hate myself for leaving you behind right now, my precious bundle of joy, love, life, and happiness. But I need to go to Daddy, because whether or not he admits it, he needs me on the mission. It's urgent and necessary. No matter what happens, just remember that I love you so much. Both Mommy and Daddy, we love you to death Jonathan.**_

_**Mommy  
><strong>_

**XxX**

She was an idiot.

A fool. A moron.

He wanted to think of every furious insult in the book, but instead was so hysterical as she saw her run right towards him with her large grin plastered on her face. She jumped right into his arms, and he spun her around, burying his face against her soft, curly, dark blond hair.

"For the love of- ugh! Dammit, Colette, dammit! I_ told _you! You shouldn't have!" he exclaimed, unable to describe the mixed rush of feelings from fury to hysteria. She giggled, hot tears in her eyes as she found it too hard to pull away from him.

"Johnny will be fine, Amy's watching him. He'll sleep in all he wants just like Daddy likes to, but you Daniel, whether you admit it or not, it's you that needs me right now." Colette whispered, making the effort of a small smile.

Their eyes tell a longer story.

_'Please go back.'_

_**'It's already too late. We both know that, Danny I'm going with you.'**_

_'I don't need you. Johnny does.'_

_**'We're in this together. If you're so serious about not needing me than you can sweep me off my feet, drag me to a private VIP transport vehicle of some sort and send me back to the apartment. Go ahead, I dare you.'**_

_'God you're so stubborn.'_

_**'Daniel, I had to know.'**_

"I love you." he murmurs.

"Well that I already knew." she says with a smile, as they both brave the mission, hand in hand, together.

**XxX**

Whatever they are about to truly face, neither knew. Whether or not they were going to die, well, that was something that had never been able to answer from the beginning.

But it was all worth it, for the sake of their baby son, who slept peacefully while a war far away raged on, taking the lives of his parents.

_'You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I will be safe and sound...'_ the lullaby echoed in the baby's ears.

**XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>The end. :')<strong>

**The song is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. Don't worry, there'll be more of a feature of Johnny. He's already mentioned in my other Aliens fic, and will became a main character in another planned one.**

**Well my fellow readers, I hope you have enjoyed. Perhaps I'll do something like this for Vasquez/Drake and Ripley/Hicks. For now...I take a bow.**

**I hope you've enjoyed! now all of you go fly the friendly skies- and try not to mistaken a monstrous alien as your co-pilot/lover. xD**


End file.
